Unwanted Dreams
by IceFire
Summary: -Slash A/L- Very loosely based around FoTR. Aragorn and Legolas begin to experience *ahem* disconcerting dreams, which cannot bode well for them or the Fellowship...~New chapter up as of 5/5, plus bonus chapter because...well...you'll see why!~
1. An Unwelcome Image

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Aragorn, Legolas, or anything else associate with Lord of the Rings.  It all belongs to Tolkien, although considering what I'm going to do to his characters I don't think he'd want them back.

Warnings:  Slash to an intense degree!!!!  If you don't like that sort of thing, well that's what the back button is there for, and if you're stupid enough to ignore my warnings and flame me I'll just laugh at you and post your flame (complete with my comments on it) so that non-homophobes can laugh at your stupidity.  

A/N:  I've been attempting to write LoTR for awhile, and this plotbunny just happened to be the most persistent for now-thus it's the first one I get posted.  Writing Tolkien-like is kind of hard for me, so please review and tell me how I'm doing.  If you flame me constructively and tell me why you didn't like the fic, I'll accept it gracefully, but rude flames are not appreciated at all.  Sort of an AU fic, it's my version of what should have happened in the movie.  I have read the books, but I'm writing this mostly in movie-verse.  Why?  Because we should all hold in highest esteem the thought of Viggo Mortensen hooking up with Orlando Bloom, that's why.  And there were definitely enough hints of it in the movie in my opinion.  I think I'm beginning to babble now, so I'll shut up.  On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The fine-boned elf lay moaning beneath him pillowed on the ranger's arms, pale skin glowing in the moonlight.  Their lips met as fire seared through both of their bodies…………_

Aragorn awoke in a cold sweat with his pants uncomfortably tight.  He had experienced one of those dreams again and groaned unhappily to himself.  He loved Arwen with all his heart, yet much to his dismay he found himself slowly becoming mesmerized by the Elven prince.

"Is something troubling you Aragorn?" the afore-thought of elf asked, turning to face him, azure eyes filled with concern for his friend.

//Curses, I had forgotten how sharp his senses are.  I thought it was the dwarf's watch, or anyone but him…//

"Nightmares."

"They must have been dreadful, for you have been crying out and tossing and turning ever since I have been keeping watch.  I was certain you were going to wake the others"

//Crying out my name, but none the less…//  Legolas mused to himself.  //He must have been simply calling for help, there's no likelihood that……………// his thoughts trailed off as his question was finally answered.

"They were dreadful, but I doubt that they shall return.  Besides, I fear it would take much more than my noises to wake Gimli and the hobbits."

The elf laughed softly, a musical sound that sent chills down Aragorn's spine.

"Undoubtedly.  I hope that for your sake the phantoms of your slumbers do not revisit you.  But what has been troubling you so that it gives you such awful dreams?"

Aragorn turned away unable to meet his companion's gaze, pain and numerous other emotions written in his stormy gray eyes.

"It was nothing."

Legolas noticed his comrade's discomfort and decided not to press the topic, as it seemed to bring on an onslaught of feelings disliked by the Ranger. 

"Then rest.  My watch is not over for a while yet, and we have many leagues to travel on the morrow."

"Nay, sleep does not come easily to me of late.  If you do not mind, I would prefer to keep watch with you for some time."

"It would be my pleasure."

A/N:  Oooh, lookie, a cliff-hanger (well kinda).  Hehehehe.  That was a ridiculously short chapter, I know, but I a really really bad case of writer's block on my LoTR fics and this chapter was just sitting on my hard drive, so I just posted just for the hell of it.  All suggestions would be majorly appreciated!!!!!!!!  I'll take writer's challenges too.  So, go review and let me know if this is actually worth continuing!


	2. Hanging By A Moment

Disclaimer:  ::sighs sadly:: Alas, I own nothing.  I'm simply borrowing Tolkien's ideas for the slightly more twisted workings of my mind.

A/N: Ooooh, look at all the pretty little reviews.  This fic was much more well-received then I was expecting, so I've decided to continue.  Thanks to Krad, sarah, heledir, Sarindra, Stefanie, Nikki, AJ Matthews, reafre, Megan, kitsune, Epona Baranthule, katsuai, and a special thank you to Namo for my most helpful (and longest) review yet!  Funny, you actually all detected some bizarre semblance of a plot in there, I wasn't able to as of yet.  Hmm.  I'm not sure how long this is going to be as of yet, it all depends on how cooperative Aragorn, Legolas, and the plotbunnies are.  So that certain things make a bit more sense, this is an AU fic of what I think should have happened in the movie.  Boromir does not exist in this fic, because I don't like him and he was getting in the way.  I tried to write him in, really I did, but he was being unmanageable. Where they are and what is happening will also be explained in this chapter.  Ok, I'll shut up and let you read the fic now.

Italics=dream sequence

Bold italics=thoughts

~~~~~~~

The companions sat in silence, listening to the wind's song through the trees, until Legolas's curiosity got the best of him.

"Estel, what has been troubling you?  Since we escaped Moria, you have become withdrawn and unable to sleep.  Did Gandalf's death affect you so?"

Aragorn did not respond.  The thoughts that had been occupying his mind earlier were returning at the use of his Elven nickname.  Arwen was the only one that he was accustomed to hearing that name from.

"I do not wish to see a friend so distressed, please, unburden yourself of your problems."

"I fear I cannot Legolas."

"And why is that?"

**_Because I fear what may befall all of us if I give into my emotions_**_._

"Because I do not wish to upset the Fellowship any more so than we already seem to be."

The ranger leaned back against a nearby tree and rested his head in his hands.

"Please, don't push me right now Legolas."

"As you wish.  Just remember that you can come to me with whatever is on your mind and I shall not think any less of you, whatever it may be."

**_If only I could be so sure of that._**

"My watch is now over.  Try to get some sleep, for you'll need your rest if we are to make it to Lorien on the morrow."

The elf got up off the rock he had been sitting on and went to wake Gimli.

"Goodnight Estel, and find peace in your slumbers," murmured Legolas in Elvish.

"Goodnight Legolas"

A/N: Okay, that chapter was _really_ short.  I'm sorry!  It's just that Sarah was threatening me and I feel no need to be hit with a history textbook, which is what would happen if I went back to school without uploading a new chapter.  Does anyone know where I can find a good Elvish dictionary/translator thing?  I want to write parts of this in Elvish, but I couldn't find one.   Don't forget to review!


	3. You've Never Felt This Way...

Disclaimer:  I own nothing, as usual.  All things Middle-earth belong to Tolkien and the song is Wicked Game by Chris Isaak.

A/N:  Here you go-a few beaches, late nights on the pool deck, and a bad sunburn later, chapter 3.  Sorry this took a while to get posted, I had it all written but when I got back from vacation I had to type it (usually I just sit down and type, I don't normally write it out on paper).  But hey, it's here isn't it?  

Thanks to kitsune (oh, you'll get your dreams, and not only from our beloved ranger…), AJ Matthews (this chapter long enough for you?), Property of Legolas, Epona Baranthule (thanks for the dictionary, but I couldn't get it to work, any hints?), Vampirepoet, Aragorn's Love Slave (I've got an idea-a cloning machine! lol), V-Amy (gah! Some of these dictionaries I've found are just…scary), Dark-One Shadowphyre (if I find a good one I'll let you know), mary jane (this chapter is very angsty!), Lenore, and Aleydis (omg! Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews!!!!!!). 

This elvish thing is getting harder than I thought.  There's grammar and sentence structure and all that other hard stuff ::shudder::.  If I find a good dictionary I'll try it, but until then no elvish.  I'm keeping it under consideration though. Just one quick question and then I'll shut up---how do Tolkien characters curse?  I can't imagine them saying things like 'oh God' or cursing, etc.  Now, to the fic!

Italic-dream sequence

Bold italic-Aragorn's thoughts

Bold italic in asterisks-Legolas's thoughts

~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn leaned over him, kissing him in a hopelessly desperate and passionate manner, as if Legolas were his last hope for salvation.  As he reached up to draw the man closer, Aragorn drew back and his face was replaced by Arwen's sad reproachful countenance.

***************************

World was on fire

No one could save me but you

Strange what desire

Will make foolish people do

***************************

Legolas awoke with a start.  What had he done to deserve such a fate?  He was not supposed to desire the king of Gondor; he had no right to feel this way.  Aragorn was pledged to another and Legolas would not allow himself to destroy another's happiness, no matter how much pain he endured in the progress.  Aragorn, despite the way the elf had thought of him since they had met, was a loyal and trusted friend and a brave warrior.  To the golden-haired elf, that's all he ever would be.  

***************************

I never dreamed that

I'd meet somebody like you

And I never dreamed that 

I'd lose somebody like you

***************************

It wasn't as if he had asked to love the Dunedain.  The dreams that plagued him nightly were certainly unrequested, and his body's response to them was just as unwelcome.  Though it wasn't as if the ranger's actions aided Legolas in getting rid of the dreams.  As sure as he was that his feelings were not returned, hearing Aragorn cry out his name whilst he slept were not helpful in calming the elf's heart or mind.

***************************

What a wicked game you play

To make me feel this way

What a wicked thing to do

To let me dream of you

***************************

The elf sighed unhappily to himself as he attempted to return to slumber.  For everyone's sake, he hoped that sleep had come easier to Aragorn.  

**_*Alas Estel, I fear that you shall be my undoing*_**

****

***************************

What a wicked thing to say

You never felt this way

What a wicked thing to do

To make me dream of you

***************************

Unfortunately, sleep did not come so easily to Isildur's heir.  

He was wandering the corridors of Rivendell, followed by the faces of unknown elves.  Some looked at him scornfully, while others were sad or angry.  The ageless countenance of Elrond looked down at him.  "What have you done Aragorn?"  At last he found himself in a familiar chamber looking upon the face of his beloved Arwen.  She looked at him sadly and kissed him gently before whispering "goodbye Estel" and vanishing.

h***************************

World was on fire

No one could save me but you

Strange what desire

Will make foolish people do

***************************

Aragorn snapped into alertness.  The so-called "nightmares" had not gone away, much to his displeasure.  Though his physical response seemed to welcome the dreams, his heart and mind pushed them away.  Arwen loved him, was his entirely, and Legolas never would be.

***************************

I never dreamed that

I'd love somebody like you

And I never dreamed that

I'd lose somebody like you

***************************

He refused to acknowledge the fact that he could love the prince of Mirkwood.  It was wrong in nearly every sense.  A king needed heirs.  Legolas was an elf, and he himself was a human.  Such would have been trivial matters but for one thing.  Arwen was willing to forsake her immortality on his behalf and such affection was not to be simply tossed aside in favor of another.  The blue-eyed elf that haunted his dreams would never be his.

***************************

And I don't want to fall in love

(This love is only gonna break your heart)

No I don't want to fall in love

(This love is only gonna break your heart)

With you

***************************

He muttered unhappily to himself.  This was not good at all.  Legolas thought of him as a friend, nothing more.  He rolled over and closed his eyes.  Tomorrow was not going to be pleasant.

~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok, there ya go.  Chapter 3 for your reading pleasure.  I'm working on chapter 4 right now and it should be up by tomorrow night.  After that my progress might be slowed down a little because I have to go back to school (fun fun) but I'll get chapters out as fast as I can.  I'm glad you all like this so much; this was way better received than I expected.  I didn't even think I could write LoTR slash (yeah this is my very first attempt, but I have two more A/L fics in progress).  Oh, and if I'm on anyone's fav list, please tell me, just so I can rejoice and IM all my friends going "OMG this person is so awesome, they put me one their favs list!!!!!!!!!!" (I actually did that once, scared the hell out of my poor friends).  That's seriously one of the biggest compliments I can get and I would be so thrilled!  Ok, anyways, enough babbling.  Don't forget to review!!!


	4. 'Cause You Know I'd Walk A Thousand Mile...

Disclaimer:  As you all should know by now, I own absolutely nothing other than one *really* nice poster of Aragorn, so if you sue you'll get nothing (no one is *ever* getting that poster dammit!).

A/N:  First, I'd like to apologize for the last chapter.  My computer wasn't working very well, so last time I checked the dreams were not in italics.  Damn laptop.  In case you were confused, the two dream sequences were this one:

~Aragorn leaned over him, kissing him in a hopelessly desperate and passionate manner, as if Legolas were his last hope for salvation.  As he reached up to draw the man closer, Aragorn drew back and his face was replaced by Arwen's sad reproachful countenance~

That was from Legolas, and the next one is from Aragorn:

~He was wandering the corridors of Rivendell, followed by the faces of unknown elves.  Some looked at him scornfully, while others were sad or angry.  The ageless countenance of Elrond looked down at him.  "What have you done Aragorn?"  At last he found himself in a familiar chamber looking upon the face of his beloved Arwen.  She looked at him sadly and kissed him gently before whispering "goodbye Estel" and vanishing.~

Our fellowship members don't seem to be doing very well, eh?  I used to hate Arwen (still do actually) and was considering leaving her out of the fic entirely like I did with Boromir, but now I'm glad I didn't.  She can make for some very interesting dreams (trust me guys, this whole dream sequence thing, I'm just getting started…).  I love playing around with people's minds.  This chapter is mostly book-verse because the movie skipped most of the walking (all the more fun for me to write it…).  Ah yes, and stay tuned for future Lothlorien chapters because they contain one of my favorite fantasies/fetishes-Aragorn in black silk and give some really nice mental pictures (right Aleydis? Lol.). ;P.  

Thanks to my reviewers, and for all of you who reviewed since Ch. 3 you get individual messages (since there were only 4 of you, and one of those was a flame!)

Riley-oh, don't worry, things will be heating up soon enough…::evil grin::

Aleydis-do I even have anything to say to you that you haven't heard thousands of times before? Lol.  Guess I'll just repeat myself then.  Omg thank you oh so very much!  Also, did you get my last e-mail?

Aragorn's Love Slave-Hmm, I don't know about you but I hated Boromir since the first time I saw the movie.  Kinda liked him in the books though.  In the movie he just got waaay too close to *my* much-lusted-after Ranger…

TheMadSlashFlamer-You know, it's people like you who make me doubt the future of the human race.  Geez, do you have no life or something?  You just go around flaming slashers.  Sounds kinda pathetic.  If you don't like slash, I clearly posted warnings, so don't read the story!  Duh!

Fishisan- ::IceFire keels over and dies of shock::  Ross K. actually*liking* a slash fic ::gasp::?  Will wonders never cease….Oh, and I have every intention of taking you up on that Sindarin offer.

Ashe-Ah, thank you, and hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long!

This author's note was more than long enough, don't you think?  

Italics (or tildes in case italics don't work)=dream sequences

Bold italics=Aragorn's thoughts

Bold italics in asterisks=Legolas's thoughts

*all dreams in this chapter are Aragorn's*

~~~

He muttered unhappily to himself.  This was not good at all.  Legolas thought of him as a friend, nothing more.  He rolled over and closed his eyes.  Tomorrow was not going to be pleasant.

~~~

The dream was obviously not finished with him yet.

~After Arwen had disappeared, he suddenly found himself in Mirkwood.  A flash of gold and the tinkle of Elven laughter in the trees made his heart do somersaults in his chest as he chased the sound.  It seemed to be always just outside his reach as he called out 'Legolas, wait, please, I love you'.  No sooner had the words left his mouth than he was transported to the very depths of Mount Doom and a hideous evil laugh filled the air.~

~~~

Legolas had given up on sleep as he found that every time he closed his eyes another unsettling vision appeared to him.  He was currently occupied watching Aragorn's slumbers.  There was something about watching a person whilst they slept that was unbelievably intimate, though a bit one sided.  It appeared as though the ranger's 'nightmares' had returned, and he tossed and turned.  Just as the elf's mind began to wander, it was snapped back to the Dunadan.

"Legolas, wait, please, I love you."

His cerulean eyes widened in surprise and he started momentarily.  

*Is there something that you have been keeping from me, Estel?  What really goes on in those 'nightmares' of yours, my friend?*

~~~

~The cackling continued as images danced before his eyes.  Gandalf falling into the depths of Khazad-dum, the motionless bodies of hobbits lying on the ground while the Shire burned, orcs all across Middle-earth slaughtering and burning everything in their path.  These were replaced by one of Legolas lying slain amidst the rocks of Emyn Muil, red blood contrasting sharply against his pale skin.  Aragorn sank to the floor, sobbing.  An image of Sauron took the place of the fallen Legolas.  The Dark Lord was sitting on a throne wearing the one ring on his finger, and it was his cold laughter filling the air.~

Legolas had resumed his mental wanderings until another noise jerked him back to the forest.  Aragorn was sobbing as he cried out 'no, please, no'.  His companion looked at him with eyes full of alarm.  

***Please, Estel, what is it that causes you such distress?***

~~~

The next morning, the Fellowship resumed their travels once again.  Legolas's mind was not on the quest, it instead wandered to memories of the previous night.  

"What's wrong Legolas?" asked Frodo, walking up next to the elf.

"Nothing is wrong, little hobbit."

"Are you sure?  You don't seem very happy," the halfling replied, with alarming frankness.

"Not all creatures of Middle-earth are as lucky as you and Sam.  Many of us have far more trouble finding the one we are meant to be with."

The hobbit's blue eyes became puzzled.

"Me and Sam?  What are you talking about?"

Just then, Sam came walking up to them. 

"Hullo Sam," said Frodo, resting his head on the other hobbit's shoulder.  Legolas just chuckled and left the two hobbits behind as he strove to catch up with Aragorn.

~~~

"Aragorn, the Fellowship needs rest.  Do not push them so hard after all that has happened."

The ranger turned to face the elf speaking to him and nearly gasped as he realized just how close they were standing, though he managed to maintain his calm exterior while his emotions were all in a jumble.

"We cannot stop.  The orcs are following us and there is no need for us to give the forces of Mordor the advantage."

"But look at them," implored the elf.  "Please, Estel."

He's calling me Estel again.  

"Fine, but it must be brief."

"Thank you."

The blond archer turned around to inform the others that they were to take a breather.  After the way Aragorn had been pushing them all afternoon, they were more than happy to oblige.

~~~

While the other members of the company were resting, Legolas cornered Aragorn as he was scouting ahead.

"Estel, what is it that fills your dreams at night?"

Don't ask me questions you don't want answers to Legolas.

****

"Why is it that you ask?"

"Are you aware of the fact that you talk in your sleep?"

Oh no.

~~~

A/N:  Okay, that was a little short, but I had writer's block and I figured I should post.  I hate when authors don't upload for the longest time, so I try to upload weekly, although sometimes I can't, I do try.  Now *that* was cliffhanger.  How's that for an embarrassing moment Aleydis?  ::grins evilly::.  

Aragorn:  What?  I don't talk in my sleep!

IceFire: Oh yes you do….

Legolas:  She's right Aragorn…

Aragorn: ::sends death glares at IceFire and Legolas::

IceFire: ::snicker::

Legolas: ::looks offended::


	5. This Isn't Love, It's Robbery...

Disclaimer: Haven't you guys all heard this enough already?  I think 4 times is enough to tell even the slowest person that I don't own any of these characters!

Aragorn and Legolas: (simultaneously) Thank God!!!!

IceFire: ::glares sulkily::

Also, random song lyric inserts are not mine either.  Seems I never own anything.  I don't know who wrote/performed them, but they fit, and they're not mine (I think they're pretty well separated, but tell me if you're not sure what they are and I'll tell you).  And none of them are from the same song.

A/N: Yes, for all those of you who were confused with the dialogue at the end of the last chapter, I simply realized that I didn't have any sidekicks/ whatever so I adopted a few (4 actually).  They aren't my muses; I'm not quite sure what my muse's name is.  We're not usually on speaking terms.  Aragorn and Legolas are my LoTR sidekicks now.  ::Aragorn and Legolas grumble::

Hmph.  Very insolent ones they are too.  I'd also like to apologize yet again for this damn uncooperative laptop that refuses to upload in italics, and is now refusing to upload in bold most of the time too!  Stupid laptop!  ::evil death glare directed toward laptop::.  So now we have a new system of marking thoughts, dreams, etc.  The old system still applies; this one's just a precaution against the laptop of death.

//word//=Aragorn's thoughts

**word**=Legolas's thoughts

~word~=dream sequence

Got it?  Really not that hard.  And these 3 comments at the end of the last chapter were all Aragorn's thoughts:

-He's calling me Estel again

-Don't ask questions you don't want answers to Legolas

-Oh no 

I found that the best time to upload is around 2 or so in the morning (well on my time anyway).  Damn, LoTR fans on Eastern time have weird sleeping habits (not like I'm one to talk if I'm uploading that early/late…)

Now it's time for reviewer's messages!  Here you go guys, tons of thanks to all of you!  ::hands out marshmallows and A/L flags to reviewers::

Aleydis-Thank you so much yet AGAIN!  And yes, I *do* like your ramblings!  Hmmm, that comment did sound vaguely familiar…

Elvenblades- I'm one of your favs?  Aw, thanks! And that thing at the end of the last chapter was simply one of my bits of random insanity.

Y-No, don't die of grief!  They'll get together eventually, it just may take, erm, quite a long while.

AJ Matthews-Yes, I know that was an evil cliffhanger.  That was my intention ::smirk::.

Rain Minstrel-Lol, nice to see someone finds my insanity amusing. (Aragorn and Legolas: We don't!) Ignore them ::glares at Aragorn and Legolas::.  But now you've got me all confused too…

Fishisan-"I've got a pretty ring…" Lol. 

Nev-Look, I uploaded! You mean you aren't insane already? Hmm, we'll have to work on that…

Ashe-It's okay, here's ch. 5.  Nice to see I've inspired such obsession.

Ashel-I know, I know.  I'm evil.  It's intentional ^_~.  But hey, I'm continuing!

Katsuai-Erm, no more cliffhangers…hehe…I make no promises…

Damn, my longest author's note yet.  Whew.  Hope I didn't wear anyone's eyes out before they even got to the fic!  So, I'm going to shut up now (I say that too much…need to think of something else to say…) and let you just read the chapter already.  

~~~

While the other members of the company were resting, Legolas cornered Aragorn as he was scouting ahead.

"Estel, what is it that fills your dreams at night?"

//Don't ask me questions you don't want answers to, Legolas.//

****

"Why is it that you ask?"

"Are you aware of the fact that you talk in your sleep?"

//Oh no.//

~~~

"It is said that words spoken in sleep are always the truth."

//What did I say?//

The ranger hesitated as he tried to remember what it was he had been dreaming the previous night.  His eyes widened as he realized just what it was that he might have said.

"I do not know what it is you speak of, Legolas."

The elf said nothing and simply waited for a different response.  

**That is not the truth, son of Arathorn, and you know it as well as I do.**

Aragorn could have sworn he saw something in Legolas's eyes.  It couldn't be hope, was it?  He looked sadly at the elf, pain clearly written in his stormy gray eyes, until he composed himself.

**Why is he looking at me like seeing my face causes him such pain?**

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you are implying."

A flicker in Legolas's eyes died, causing Aragorn to wonder exactly what that had been caused by.  The elf looked suddenly crestfallen until he regained his usual cool demeanor.  What had he said that would………no, he couldn't have possibly………oh no.  He turned his head away, breaking their gaze.  

//Now I've hurt him.  That was the last thing I intended to do.  But how?//

"We need to press on if we are to make it to Lorien by nightfall.  We will be safe there, and it would not be wise to spend the night in the wilderness."  He walked off to rouse the rest of the company as Legolas watched him go and sighed unhappily to himself.

****

**_**How is it that he does this to me?**_**

****

(A/N: ::resists strong urge to hit Aragorn for being so damn stubborn:: Well, that was vaguely anticlimactic.  Don't worry; it gets better at the end of the chapter.)

**********

Was I a fool to think

The way you looked at me

I swear you did

But you looked away too quick

Was I a fool, a fool to think

That you would take me home

As if I was yours

Was I a fool to think at all

**********

And so the Fellowship journeyed on to Lothlorien, with Legolas and Aragorn keeping as much distance between them as possible.  

"I'm hungry," piped up Merry after they had been walking for a while.

"You're always hungry," added Pippin.

"Can we stop Strider?"

"We stopped just a little while ago.  You don't want to get set upon by orcs do you?"

The hobbits fell silent, until Merry chimed in again.

"But I'm hungry!"

Aragorn just shot him a look and he was silenced.  

~~~

Legolas's mind was wandering as he somehow managed to be caught unawares by the Ringbearer.

"Legolas, there's something wrong.  Now you and Strider aren't talking to each other."

"There is nothing wrong."

The sad look in his eyes gave him away, in Frodo's opinion.

"Yes there is.  It is not good to keep your troubles to yourself.  If there is something wrong between you and Strider it must be fixed.  We are supposed to be a Fellowship, and need not fight amongst ourselves."

"Wise words for a young halfling."

****

**I can't believe that I'm 2,931 years old and considering the advice of one so young.**

****

"Do not trouble yourself Ringbearer.  You have enough problems as it is, mine are my own business.  Don't allow them to become yours as well."

"Crazy elf," muttered Gimli, after overhearing the conversation.

~~~

"Strider, I'm hungry again!"

"Are you ever not hungry, young hobbit?"

"Well…"

The ranger simply raised his eyebrows at the complaining halfling.

"Can we stop yet?"

Aragorn just sighed.  After hours of walking and still being harassed to stop, he was beginning to think it would be easiest to simply give in.

"Fine, but only for a little while.  We need to get to Lorien before nighttime, before this forest is swarming with orcs."

"Yay!"

The hobbit ran off to tell the others.

**_//Obviously he didn't catch the part about 'swarming with orcs'.//_**

~~~

"I need to talk to you Legolas."

The blond archer looked up from mending his arrows as he heard Aragorn approaching.

"Yes?" he responded icily.  The ranger was startled at the elf's cold response.

"What did you mean earlier?  About me talking in my sleep?"

Legolas couldn't meet his companion's eyes.

"It isn't important."

"You have been ignoring me since then.  It is beginning to cause a rift in the Fellowship."

**_**He's been talking to Frodo.**_**

****

"Leave me in peace Estel.  I cannot talk to you right now."

**Leave, leave now.  Before I lose what little control I possess and reveal something I don't wish to.**

****

**_//Why is he pushing me away?//_**

****

"No."

Something inside the elf snapped.

"Why do you do this to me?  It isn't easy for me to be on this quest, be with you every waking moment, even more than every waking moment.  The face of one I can't have is not supposed to haunt my dreams at night.  When elves fall in love it is most often forever, and I don't want to have to watch you marry Arwen when I feel this way.  You love her and that love is returned with equal intensity, you are happy.  Stop doing this to me."

As he walked away, Aragorn called after him to wait, but the archer kept walking.

"Don't do this Estel.  It's not supposed to be this way.  You're not supposed to be the one suffering."

Legolas continued walking, and this time Aragorn was too astounded to stop him.

**********

I didn't mean to fall in love with you

And baby there's a name for what you put me through

This isn't love, it's robbery

I'm sleeping with the ghosts of you and me

**********

~~~

A/N:  ::dodges various objects thrown by reviewers, runs and hides behind Aragorn::  Sorry!  I didn't mean to leave another cliffhanger!  It just kinda happened.  The damn story writes itself.  Hehehe.  Legolas, Legolas, Legolas.  What have you done?

Legolas:  Hey!  I didn't do anything!

IceFire: ::raises eyebrows::

Aragorn:  ::snickers::

Legolas: ::death glares toward IceFire and Aragorn::

IceFire:  Told you they were uncooperative.  Legolas is getting a bit mad at Aragorn, I think.

Legolas: I am not!

Aragorn: Then why did you end up saying that?

Legolas:  ::crosses arms and glares at IceFire and Aragorn sulkily::

IceFire: I can't even write a decent author's note anymore! Ayng!  ::sends death glare at Aragorn and Legolas::.  ::cues dramatic next-episode music:: So, what *has* Legolas caused by that sudden outburst?  What is Aragorn going to do now?  Stay tuned for the next episode of 'Unwanted Dreams'!

Aragorn: ::rolls eyes::

Legolas: Getting a bit overdramatic are we?

IceFire: Shut up you two.  You're ruining my ending!  Until next time…

Aragorn:  What is this, a soap opera?

Legolas: Maybe a news brief…

IceFire: ::throws notebook and pen she was writing with at the two:: I give up!   ::mutters:: Damn sidekicks.  

Aragorn: Drama queen.

Legolas: ::nods enthusiastically::

IceFire: ::death glare::  Someone remind me again *why* I tolerate these two!

Legolas: Because we're so good looking…

Aragorn: And you're obsessed…

IceFire:  ::begins searching for something else to throw:: Arrogant little……

Aragorn: ::evil grin::

Legolas: ::attempts to look angelic::

IceFire: ::grumble::  These author's notes are getting too long.  Blame Aragorn and Legolas if you don't like it, they don't shut up!

Legolas: ::begins leafing through reviews, holds up Rain Minstrel's review:: Ha! See, this person likes us!

Aragorn: Just because we have more fans than you do…

IceFire: Argh!  

Aragorn: She's got a bit of an inferiority complex.  Go review, then maybe she'll shut up about feeling unloved.

IceFire: ::spins swivel chair away from annoying sidekicks:: ::casts occasionally death glare over her shoulder:: ::sulk::  


	6. When All Roads Lead To You

Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, nothing is mine. I can just imagine what Tolkien would be doing if he ever saw the things his poor characters have been through…

A/N: Omg over 50 reviews!!!! ::does the review happy dance:: People like me and my story! I feel so special! 

Aragorn: She's been like this ever since that 50th review.  

Legolas: I think she's lost it.

IceFire: Oh be quiet you two and let me enjoy my moment!  Go off and have your own moment or something! No one wants to hear from you!

Legolas: ::begins leafing through reviews:: Actually they do.

Aragorn: Ha!  Told you we have more fans than you do!

IceFire: ::death glare:: And you guys *like* hearing from them?  Anyways, to all my reviewers, thank you so sososososososo much!  Thanks to: 

OC-Sorry about the cliffhanger, I don't think this chapter will have one…

AJ Matthews-Omg one of my fav authors likes my humble little fic! Yay! Think you scared Aragorn and Legolas though…

Aleydis-Only a few more chapters…this is getting harder and harder to do, you have no *idea* how badly I need to get that scene in!  I'm so tempted to toss the next few chapters out the window and go 'oh screw it we all know they're in Lothlorien!' but I don't think anyone would like that, and I've still got to get a few more embarrassing moments in here.

Anita-Lol, as much as that idea appeals to me, our poor Fellowship members still need to have a few more difficulties thrown at their heads…

Aragorn's Love Slave-MINE!!!! I'm ok, really.  Posted more, don't get out the lynching rope yet.

Ashe-People find my insanity amusing? Wow…(speaking of which, you could check out my other chaptered LoTR fic, I intend to change the title so I'm not going to say what it is, it's basically long chapters of the same things in my author's notes) Ah, need to stop all the self-promotion!  Sorry for leaving another cliffhanger, I'll try not to this time.

LittleMy-I know, I know, I'm sorry!  I'll try not to do it again!

Crawler-That was your first review, since you asked.  Thanks!  They'll be together soon, I promise, but then there's going to be the minor difficulty of keeping them together…

You guys are what keep me writing!  This is *definitely* an AU fic, it was supposed to just be a slashier version of FoTR, but that idea went out the window long ago.   I've given up trying to make events coincide with those in the book/movie.  It still bears some resemblance though, so just be accepting of errors in timing, occurrences, etc.  Trying to cut back on beginning author's notes (the end ones more than make up for it), so with no further ado, chapter 6!

**_//word//_**=Aragorn's thoughts

**_**word**_**=Legolas's thoughts

_~word~_=dream sequence

~~~

"Why do you do this to me?  It isn't easy for me to be on this quest, be with you every waking moment, even more than every waking moment.  The face of one I can't have is not supposed to haunt my dreams at night.  When elves fall in love it is most often forever, and I don't want to have to watch you marry Arwen when I feel this way.  You love her and that love is returned with equal intensity, you are happy.  Stop doing this to me."

As he walked away, Aragorn called after him to wait, but the archer kept walking.

"Don't do this Estel.  It's not supposed to be this way.  You're not supposed to be the one suffering."

Legolas continued walking, and this time Aragorn was too astounded to stop him.

~~~

It began to rain, and as the first drop of water landed on his head, the Ranger realized what a mistake he had been about to make.

(A/N: Look, Aleydis, rain! We're getting close! Sorry, sorry…)

"Legolas!"

The elf spun around as he felt Aragorn's strong hand encircle his wrist. 

"Don't do this to yourself Estel.  And don't do this to me," he said, sadness and resignation evident in his eyes as he turned away.

"Look at me Legolas.  My suffering is my own problem."

The ranger cupped Legolas's face in his hands, forcing him to meet his gaze 

and the elf could feel the last of his defenses crumbling as the surrounding woods blurred and all that existed was the man standing in front of him.  

**********

Finally I figured out

But it took a long, long time

Now there's a turnabout 

Maybe 'cause I'm tryin

**********

They leaned in toward each other, until Legolas pulled back.

**This isn't right, I can't do this.  I won't take him away from Arwen.  They're in love.  This isn't love.  Lust, but not enough to tear them apart.**

****

"No."

Legolas twisted his wrist out of Aragorn's grasp.  This time, when he walked away, Aragorn did not stop him, though he could feel the ranger's eyes boring holes in his back.

He tried, though in vain, to ignore the voices in his head going "you love him, you love him, admit it.  You don't want to turn around, you just want to stay here in his arms…"  "No I don't!"  "Yes you do…"

**You know you're in trouble when you begin losing arguments with yourself.**

****

**********

There's been times

I'm so confused

All my roads

Well they lead to you

Just can't turn and walk away

**********

Aragorn couldn't take his eyes off the retreating elf.  He mentally rebuked himself for his 'moment of weakness'.  What had he just done?  It was not Arwen who worried him.  Her raven hair and deep blue eyes had been replaced in his thoughts by shimmering golden strands and an equally intense sapphire gaze.  But Legolas was never to be his.  It was simply lust, he decided.  Not love, for he loved Arwen.  Of that he was certain.  Or was he?

To be sure, Arwen was beautiful.  It was no small coincidence he had mistaken her for Luthien Tinuviel of the legends.  And she was willing to give up her immortality on his behalf, which was no light matter.  Though he was sure, that when the day came, he would deny her mortality; for even though he thought he had convinced himself that he did not love Legolas, if he were to think such things of others after she had been given the doom of men he would hate himself forever. 

Legolas, on the other hand, was something that Arwen was not.  He was mysterious, unreadable.  While you could read into the innermost depths of the Evenstar's heart through her eyes, the archer kept his shielded as if there were some deep secret hidden in their indigo depths.  His lithe form and cat-like grace gave his movements something lacking in the Lady Undomiel's. 

**_//No.  No no no.  He is my friend, my trusted companion, and deadly in battle.  A strong ally and fierce enemy.  That is all I think of him.  All I will allow myself to think.//_**

****

**********

Well it's hard to say what it is I see in you

Wonder if I'll always be with you

Words can't say, and I can't do

Enough to prove it's all for you

**********

After some time had passed, Aragorn moved from the spot he had been frozen to.  They had been still for far too long, if they did not get moving again soon the Fellowship wouldn't manage to make it to Lothlorien before nightfall.  He went to go raise the others.

"Come, we have been idle for too long.  If we do not get moving soon we shall find ourselves at the mercy of the soldiers of Mordor in the dark, and I don't think any of us would enjoy that."

The companions repacked their gear in record time.  Aragorn bent over to help Legolas, who was having difficulty getting his pack to close.

"Here, let me help you."

The ranger unintentionally ended up somehow placing his hand atop Legolas's own.  They locked eyes, and for a moment Aragorn forgot what had occurred in the woods and lost himself in Legolas's eyes.  The moment was interrupted when Gimli chimed in.

"Will you two stop the staring contest and get moving!"

Never breaking their gaze, Aragorn closed the errant pack and got up to rejoin the rest of the Fellowship.  

"Come Legolas, we are almost to Lorien," he called over his shoulder.

**_**I'm beginning to think he enjoys tormenting me like this.**_**

****

**********

Well I thought I'd seen it all

'Cause it's been a long, long time

But then I'll trip and fall

Wondering if I'm blind

**********

Legolas cursed himself, Aragorn, and all forms of love in general with every step he took. Love was supposed to bring happiness, and the exquisite pain that seared through his soul, as exhilarating as it was, was not followed by joy of any sort.  2,931 years and he had never experienced anything like this.

The rain continued, echoing his mood, a steady, dismal, gray drizzle.  It was coming down slightly harder now, but not hard enough to be much of a bother.  Just hard enough to remind you that it was there, and not going away anytime soon.  Much like the presence of the ranger leading their small, bedraggled band. 

**_**The sooner we reach Lorien the better. I need to distance myself from the Fellowship, before I end up doing something Estel and I will both regret.**_**

****

Somehow, the Fellowship did indeed manage to make it to Lothlorien before nightfall.  After conversing with the elves of the wood in Sindarin for some time, Legolas turned to Aragorn.

"Long have I desired to spend time with those of my kindred.  Do you mind if I enjoy their company for the brief time I'm capable of doing so?"

**_//Have I done something to offend him?//_**

****

**_**Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is.  Both of us don't need to get hurt.**_**

****

"As you wish."

**********

Rain comes pouring down

Falling from blue skies

Words without a sound

Coming from your eyes

**********

Legolas went off to spend time with the elves of Lorien, as the rest of the Fellowship made their way to Caras Galadhon to meet with the Lady Of The Wood.

~~~

A/N: Okay, can't go any further with this chapter otherwise it will end up being *way* too long!  And look, I didn't leave a cliffhanger this time!  Don't count on anything for next chapter though…

Legolas: You're mean, you know that?

IceFire: Of course.  If I were a nice person I wouldn't be writing fanfiction like this.

Aragorn: True.

IceFire: This is no fun!  I can't write a good ending author's note without a cliffhanger!

Aragorn: You couldn't write a good ending author's note to begin with.

IceFire: Only because of you and Legolas!

Legolas and Aragorn: ::look very smug::

IceFire: ::rolls eyes::  Ah well, I can try. ::pretends to use pen as microphone:: So, what will happen in the next installment of 'Unwanted Dreams'?  Will Aragorn and Legolas finally confess their feelings?  Are we going to get any more of those dream sequences? And what sort of roles do Galadriel, her mirror, and Haldir play in this "twisted slashy drama"?  

Legolas: She's doing it again….

Aragorn: ::long-suffering sigh::

IceFire: Be quiet you two! I need more sidekicks to keep you guys under control.

Elrohir: Er, how did we get here?  

IceFire: Eep! Elrohir! And Elladan! Yay!

Elladan: ::looks around confused:: Where are we?

Aragorn: You have my deepest sympathies my brothers.  For you've joined us in being stuck with this psychotic authoress until she decides to let us go.  And the Valar only know how long *that's* going to take!

Legolas: ::nods::

Elrohir: This is going to be a long while, isn't it?

Legolas: Yeah.

IceFire: Hehe, I love tormenting poor hapless LoTR characters.  So much fun!   Okay, trying to resist urge…must…not…ramble…Don't forget to review! 


	7. Fall Into The Sky

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Not mine…damn…

A/N: You can tell I'm really anxious to get to a certain point when I upload so quickly.  And trust me, I am unbelievably anxious…

Aragorn: She's been hunched over her laptop muttering something about rain all day…

Elladan: Is she usually like this?

Legolas: ::nods resignedly::

IceFire: Hmph.  I'm glad *you* all like hearing from them, they seem to enjoy making my life a living hell…Anyways, a thousand thanks to my reviewers!!!! You guys are the best!!!!

Aleydis-You can never review too much.  Isn't rain wonderful? ::sighs happily::  And guess what? The rain scene is in this chapter! Time to break out the champagne!

Aragorn's Love Slave-I know, if Legolas is in trouble for losing one argument with himself then I'm majorly screwed.  As for lost muses, Glorfindel was wandering around here a little while ago, does he belong to you?  

Ardoniel Bladestar and Ash-Playing with minds is fun…

Kalen-::recaptures twins:: Nuh-uh, *my* sidekicks!

JastaElf-I can't wait to *post* what happens when these damn characters decide to stop being so stubborn!  If you post something I'll be glad to go check it out.

Fishisan-Stupid Arwen, always getting in the way of my slashing…grr…

Eugenides-Yes, I would actually.  Hell, I'm writing the thing and *I'm* tempted to throw things at them so they cooperate!

AJ Mattews-They're too stubborn for their own good I tell you!

Ashe-Poor Elladan and Elrohir, now they're stuck with me too.  Damn characters never seem to do what I want them to! Stubborn confused characters…

USMCwannabe-I'm sorry! ::holds out chapter 7 as peace offering:: I'm glad you like the story though!

Shir'ann-Oooooh, sidekick foursome……::eyes glaze over, smiles dreamily::  ::sidekicks notice IceFire looking at them and begin to get rather uneasy::  Agh! ::slaps self out of daze:: Need to work on keeping my mind out of the gutter too.

::sighs happily:: Reviews are good, very very good! There is no such thing as too many reviews!  I apologize for any discrepancies between the book/movie and my fic, my copy of FoTR is at my mom's house and I'm at my dad's, so I can't get them to coincide.  And don't forget, Boromir does not exist in this fic.  This takes place after the Fellowship meets with Galadriel and Celeborn, Legolas is with Haldir up in the trees while the rest of the Fellowship are in the glade from the movie (had to use movieverse for that part because I forgot where they are in the books). Okay, enough rambling, onto chapter 7!

**_//word//_**-Aragorn's thoughts

**_**word**_**-Legolas's thoughts

~~~

"What is the problem my friend?" inquired Haldir.  "You have become withdrawn since we last met, and there is something in your eyes that betrays the fact that you are not yourself."

Legolas was once again amazed by his friend's perception.

"I am fine Haldir."

The older elf simply regarded him with a bemused smile.

"You're in love."

**_**Love? Haldir, if you only knew…**_**

The prince of Mirkwood sat up abruptly from the slouching position he had previously been in. 

"What could have possibly given you that idea?"

Haldir simply sighed and shook his head, the bemused expression never leaving his face.

"Do not take me for a fool, Legolas of Mirkwood.  It is hard not to notice, for your eyes follow the Dunadan as though you cannot tear them away, yet as if it hurts to look at him."

Laughing a little at the astounded expression on his companion's face, the elf of Lorien continued.

"Fear not Legolas.  I notice him doing the same.  Go, talk to him, and I doubt you will be disappointed."

**_**If only I were so certain on the matter.**_**

Legolas stood up.

"I'm going for a walk."

"It's pouring rain," stated Haldir, matter-of-factly.

The younger elf ignored his friend as he climbed down out of the tree and headed toward a glade he remembered as a place where he was free to seek solitude.

~~~

While Legolas and Haldir held their conference in the mallorn trees, the aforementioned Ranger paced uneasily.  Aragorn did not want to sleep, for he feared the return of the dreams that had been haunting him since they had escaped Moria, and yet any sort of rest would be welcome at the moment.

"Why is it you cannot find peace in my realm, heir of Isildur?" came Galadriel's silvery voice. "What is it that troubles you?"

"It is but a small matter, o Lady of the Wood," he responded, "and one I can deal with myself, well as not."

She laughed lightly.  

"You forget that I can see into the minds of Men.  It is no longer my granddaughter who you desire, but another who haunts your thoughts."

He simply looked at the ground, unable to meet Galadriel's eyes to confirm or deny her statement.  

"Go to him, Elessar.  Do not cause two elves to suffer heartbreak, for if you wed Arwen while you love another, then both will die of grief."

Aragorn rose without a word and headed off into the rain to find Legolas.

~~~

The blond archer was standing in the middle of the clearing, his face lifted up towards the sky, words and phrases flitting across his mind like butterflies. "Legolas, wait, please, I love you…"  "You're in love…" 

**Why not just admit it? I'm completely, hopelessly in love with him.**

Much to the elf's chagrin, the black-clad Ranger entered the clearing just as he had finally come to grips with that fact.  

"Legolas, I need to talk to you."

(A/N: And now, I present to you, the infamous 'rain scene of Lorien'. Use movieverse images and I can almost promise that you won't be disappointed)

Aragorn had nearly gasped when he came upon the clearing.  The sight of Legolas with his face tilted toward the heavens with his eyes closed and the saturated folds of his white tunic clinging to his lithe form was easily one of the most beautiful things Aragorn had ever seen.

Legolas laughed softly.  "This is indeed a helpful turn of events, as I too have been needing to speak with you."

The two had moved so close to another as they were speaking that their foreheads were only a centimeter away from each other and Legolas gave an involuntarily shiver due to the intimacy.  Their eyes locked as sea and storm clashed in a combination of emotions from worry to desire and everywhere in between.

The Ranger reached out to push a strand of Legolas's wet blond hair off of his face, causing the elf to shudder yet again. Somehow Aragorn doubted that it was due to cold, and throwing caution and rational thought to the winds, he placed his hand on the back of Legolas's neck and closed what little distance lay between them.

~~~

Elrohir: Well, that would be the ending of the chapter.  However, I don't think that IceFire is capable of writing an author's note right now, as she is simply smiling dreamily and staring off into space.

Elladan: And seeing as Aragorn and Legolas are, er, busy…

Elrohir:…we get to write the note for the end.

Elladan: Certainly took those two long enough to get together, didn't it?

Elrohir: Don't count on it lasting. Knowing her, this is just going to fuel even more angst.

Elladan: ::sigh::  You're probably right.  But we can hope, can't we?

Elrohir: I suppose.  We haven't really been here long enough to tell, and as Aragorn and Legolas are really the only ones who would know…

::Elladan and Elrohir look in general direction of closed closet door, where soft moans can be heard::

::Elladan and Elrohir shudder and exchange amused/disgusted looks::

Elladan: Better than all that unresolved sexual tension I guess…

Elrohir: Ah well.  Maybe if IceFire here ever snaps out of her slash-induced daze we'll find out what evil thing she has planned next.  Until then, I guess I'll have to remind you all to review!


	8. A Brief Author's Note

IceFire: Ok, this would be where I beg and grovel and plead for your forgiveness…  

::sidekicks run off and grab popcorn and sit down to watch eagerly::

IceFire: As I was saying, you all have my deepest, deepest apologies that this isn't the actual chapter 8.  I have possibly the worst case of writer's block in the world right now, and everything I try to write that I can picture so beautifully in my head comes out sounding like utter crap. 

Elladan: And that's not an understatement either…

IceFire: Shut up! You're my muse here, it's your fault I can't write anything decent!

Elrohir: Well maybe if we ever got a vacation…

IceFire: ::death glare:: Which brings me to my next point, that I will be unable to post anything until next weekend (April 6/April 7) because I'm off to an island no one's ever heard of in northern Florida.   Great way to spend spring break, right?  Did I mention I'm stuck going with my mom, brother, and grandparents? Lucky me…

Aragorn: Vacation?!

Legolas: I think she'll die…no Internet for an entire week…

Elladan: Either that or go into withdrawal…

Elrohir: Well, we finally get a vacation!

IceFire: ::sigh:: Yes, for once the sidekicks speak the truth.  Well, kind of anyways.  I won't have Internet for a week, but that does *not* mean they get a break.  I'll still write, and finishing chapter 8 is on the top of my to-do list.  

::irritated mutterings come from sidekicks::

Elrohir: No respect for your poor overworked muses…

IceFire: Overworked? Ha! You haven't inspired me recently.

Elrohir: And what about that other fic you were up until 1 in the morning writing yesterday?

IceFire: That doesn't count! I can't post that one yet, it's a sequel to this! Or it might be anyways…

Elladan: Hey! He didn't inspire you! I did! Those other 3 hate you for writing it!

IceFire: They do, don't they…I did make Aragorn out to be a bit of a bastard, and Elrohir and Legolas…::snicker::

::Elladan looks very proud of himself, while the other 3 send death glares in his and my general direction::

IceFire: ::hands Elladan a cookie:: Nice muse.

Elladan: ::looks very smug::

Legolas: ::muttering:: Author's pet…

::Elrohir and Aragorn nod::

IceFire: What, would you rather I be a squealing fangirl?

Legolas: ::shudder:: Fangirls…evil…evil…

IceFire: Then watch it, or I'll turn you over to Diane.

Legolas: Eep!

::IceFire and other 3 sidekicks snicker::

IceFire: Well, anyways, tons and tons of thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 7, you'll all get individual messages in the real chapter 8!  ::hands out presents to reviewers:: A token of my gratitude, and apology for you not getting chapter 8 for another week! 

Aragorn: I think they're going to hurt you…

IceFire: ::looks very scared:: Please don't…I'm sorry, really I am…any other authors out there know how awful writer's block is…

Elrohir: Sure, use that as your excuse for everything…

IceFire: ::thwaps Elrohir:: Why can't you be more like your brother?

Elladan: ::looks up from eating his cookie::  Eh?

Elrohir: Because I'm the evil twin.

IceFire: I'm the authoress…I can be far more evil…

Elrohir: ::glare::

IceFire: ::smirk:: Anyways, I'll shut up now, but you all seemed to like my author's notes though…

Elladan: ::grins maniacally:: We have fans!  And we're only minor characters!

Elrohir: ::also grins like a maniac:: Yay! No one ever likes us since we got so passed over in the movie! Stupid movie junkies who haven't read the books don't even know who we are…

IceFire: ::pats twins comfortingly on their heads:: They'll know who you are when the next 2 movies come out…at least I hope they will…

Legolas: Everyone knows who I am…

Aragorn: Same here…

IceFire: Just because you two are Fellowship members is no reason to get such big egos over it.  Sheesh…Besides, with fame comes fangirls, rabid, squealing, shrieking fangirls who create shrines and moon over you for hours on end and use up entire ink cartridges on your pictures…

Elrohir: Need I remind you that you still owe your mom money for that new printer cartridge, since you used up her old one?  

Legolas: And that you now need to go buy new disks after filling up 3 of them with pictures…

IceFire: ::pushes pages of pictures under bed:: No idea what you're talking about, Elrohir and Legolas…You're delusional or something…

Aragorn: ::snicker::

Elladan: ::leafs through pages of pictures and looks very offended:: You don't have any pictures of me or Elrohir in here…

IceFire: That's because they're movie screenshots and actor photos, you two don't have any screenshots yet…I mean, pictures? What pictures? I have no pictures…

::twins look very hurt at the thought they have no screenshots::

Legolas: ::sticks tongue out at IceFire:: Fangirl!

IceFire: ::death glare at Legolas:: I apologize for this next sentence too, but I can't resist.  You guys could always go check out my other LOTR fics, if you're feeling particularly nice…feedback is my best friend…

Aragorn: You mean we're not your best friends?

IceFire: (sarcastically) Oh, of course you are.  With all the complaining, never inspiring me, why I just love you to death. 

Aragorn: ::completely misses the sarcasm:: I figured.  Fangirl…

IceFire: ::rolls eyes:: Just because I'm a fangirl doesn't mean I get all moony for hours on end…

Elladan: And just what were you and Diane doing at that party last night with the pictures you found online?

IceFire: ::thwaps Elladan:: I think you're both the evil twin.  Anyways, My other LOTR fics are feeling unloved…don't make me beg here guys…

Legolas: ::leans forward eagerly, knowing IceFire will undoubtedly end up begging::

IceFire: ::sigh:: Fine, I'm begging.  Please, please, please go read one of my other LOTR fics…you can skip all the HP ones entirely and don't even have to read every single one…please, just one or two LOTR ones?

Elladan: ::snicker:: I thought you said you weren't going to beg…

IceFire: Oh well, I did anyways.  Not like it ever works…::shrugs:: 

Aragorn: You do realize you've just filled 4 Microsoft Word pages with your ramblings?

IceFire: Oh…I'll shut up now then…


	9. Giving Up And Giving In

Disclaimer: I am Tolkien! Worship me!

Skye: You so wish.

IceFire: Well actually I'm not, and if I were I'd be an old dead guy, so…Anyways, hello everyone! I have returned! Didja miss me?

Aurora: Oh I'm sure they were just *dying* when you weren't home, really.

IceFire: ::rolls eyes:: Sorry about them.  Readers, meet Skye and Aurora.  They had to take over musing duties for Aragorn, Legolas, and the twins.  I overworked them and made the mistake of letting them go down to the beach…

Skye and Aurora: ::snicker::  That was mistake…  
  


IceFire: How was I supposed to know seawater is an Elven aphrodisiac?!

Skye: Needless to say, the four of them have been…busy…ever since.

Aurora: Who was that one who kept begging for the foursome?  ::leafs through reviews:: Ah yes, looks like you got your wish, Shir'ann.

IceFire: Well she did review all my other LOTR fics…

Skye: Why are we here anyways? This isn't even our fandom!  

IceFire: I created you, you go in whatever fandom I feel like putting you.  Besides, you have cameos as Dark Elves in one of my future fics somewhere…

Aurora: Right then…you do realize you left us with the hardest musing job, you know.

IceFire: Hey, it's not my fault that I am completely hopeless at writing smut scenes!  It's a lot easier when you're writing based on personal experience, and do I look like a Dunedain to you?

Skye: Well your hair could use washing…

IceFire: ::death glare:: I washed it yesterday, Mr. Shower-Every-5-Minutes

Aurora: With your recent luck with guys, I'm surprised you can write this much based on experience…

IceFire: ::thwaps both sidekicks:: I am so grateful I'm not stuck with you for much longer.  As previously stated, I *cannot* write smut.  It's like a mental disability or something. Of course, if anyone else would like to write it for me… 

Skye: I think you're just plain mental! And stop begging other people to write scenes for you, remember what happened last time you did that?

IceFire: You know what I meant.  Stupid muses.  You guys are evil…

::Skye and Aurora look very flattered::

IceFire:…at least my reviewers are nice to me.  Hmph.  To all my reviewers, thank you so much!!!!!  I'd give individual messages but then my author's notes would get way too long, but that doesn't mean I appreciate you any less! I *never* expected this good a response to my humble little ficcie!

Skye: Oh great, now she's gone into one of those annoying phases where she grins like an idiot for no reason.

IceFire: Shut up Skye.  No one likes you! You're an original character, no one even knows who you are!

Aurora: That's not our fault, it's not like anyone knows who you are either!

IceFire: ::sticks tongue out at Aurora:: I made favorites lists, so nyah!

Skye: Only 11…nothing to get excited about…

IceFire: Well come on, I'm not AJ Matthews here, I'm grateful I'm on *any* favorites lists! If anyone who's list I'm on is reading this, thank you sosososososososo much!  Okay, okay, I'll shut up now and give you all the chapter you've been waiting for so patiently!  You're all so nice…::beams happily:: 

Aurora: 50 bucks she's still got more to say…

IceFire: I've only been flamed once!  Maybe the flamers learned how to read and actually *noticed* my slash warnings!  Constructive crit is always very good, (tons of thanks to Namo, who has given me the most helpful review out of all of mine that I've gotten-not to say I don't appreciate the others though!) but 'THIS SUX!!!!!!1 UR SICK!!!11" is really not all that helpful.  ::shakes head::  I'll be quiet now, really, I promise.  

Aurora: She's not done yet…

IceFire: Well, I was, but now that you mention it, I should probably apologize for how short chapter 7 was.  I intend to go back and redo the parts with Haldir and Galadriel because I didn't get to spend as much time on them as I wanted, so expect a repost of that chapter eventually.  One last thing-would anyone be interested in being my idea-bounce-offer?  My friends all don't like slash all that much and are getting very sick of me going "what do you think of this idea?" so if anyone else would like that job it would be much appreciated.  A beta-reader would be nice also, if anyone here wants to beta for me then I'd be really grateful! Now I'll really be quiet.

**_//word//_**=Aragorn's thoughts

**_**word**_**=Legolas's thoughts

_~word~_=dream sequence

~*~

"Legolas, I need to talk to you."

Aragorn had nearly gasped when he came upon the clearing.  The sight of Legolas with his face tilted toward the heavens with his eyes closed and the saturated folds of his white tunic clinging to his lithe form was easily one of the most beautiful things Aragorn had ever seen.

Legolas laughed softly.  "This is indeed a helpful turn of events, as I too have been needing to speak with you."

The two had moved so close to another as they were speaking that their foreheads were only a centimeter away from each other and Legolas gave an involuntarily shiver due to the intimacy.  Their eyes locked as sea and storm clashed in a combination of emotions from worry to desire and everywhere in between.

The Ranger reached out to push a strand of Legolas's wet blond hair off of his face, causing the elf to shudder yet again. Somehow Aragorn doubted that it was due to cold, and throwing caution and rational thought to the winds, he placed his hand on the back of Legolas's neck and closed what little distance lay between them.

~*~

"Estel…wait…," Legolas drew back, breaking the kiss, "not right…Arwen…"

The Dunadan, apparently, had things other than the Evenstar on his mind and was only half listening and was more involved in staring at the Elf in front of him who, as Aragorn's hands absentmindedly reached down to caress the inside of Legolas's thigh, moaned softly as the last of his defenses fell and he pulled the Ranger towards him for a searing kiss.

~*~

How long they were there is frankly anyone's guess, but it was long enough for the rest of the Fellowship to begin to wonder.  Frodo, the poor hobbit, had been sent to go find Aragorn for a meeting with Galadriel, but after fruitless searching the Lady Of The Wood herself went along with the Ringbearer to search for the future king of Gondor.  He went tramping through the forest searching for his companion.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!  Oh my…"

The halfling's eyes widened in shock as he walked right into the rendezvous between the Elf and Ranger and yet his gasp did not distract the two and Galadriel entered the clearing with a most un-Elven smirk.

"Elessar, I wish to speak with you."

The speed with which Aragorn and Legolas broke apart caused Frodo to laugh.  "So that's what's been causing so much trouble between you two," he mused aloud before walking away to rejoin the Fellowship with a very flustered archer not far behind. 

Galadriel turned toward Aragorn still wearing an amused expression.

"I see you took my advice."   

//This is great…just great…no matter what my answer I end up playing the fool…//

Seemingly ignorant of the man's silence, the Lady of the Galadhrim continued.

"Do not forget what awaits you in Rivendell, son of Arathorn, and be wary of the choices you make.  I do not wish to cause any Elf undue suffering, but there is a very fine line between love and lust.  The two are easily mistaken, often with grievous effects."

With those words she turned and left the dell, leaving Aragorn alone with his thoughts.

~*~

An hour later, Aragorn at last rejoined the rest of the Fellowship and instantly sought out Legolas.

"Legolas!"

He looked up from the arrows he was mending at the man's approach.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?  You did nothing wrong Estel, I am the one who should apologize."

**_**For I have no right to love you…**_**

"I did, Legolas"

**_//And it was more wrong than you know…//_**

"No one is perfect.  There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

//Yes there is…there is a lot I should be sorry for…I'm not free to want you the way I do…//

"Well, Estel, consider yourself forgiven for anything you think you may have done."

"And I extend the same to you."

They sat in silence for a while until Legolas spoke up again.

"Ours is a long journey and your lady is far away.  You are only human Estel."

"What are you saying?"

**That while you may think you love me, when our quest is over you shall return to Gondor and Arwen while I go alone to Mirkwood.  That this quest may be fatal, but not in the way you think…**

"Nothing.  I was simply thinking that if this keeps up, we may be in for many awkward apologies.  Arwen loves you enough to give up immortality for you, don't forget that."

"Legolas, Arwen is not here.  As you said, ours is a long journey and Arwen plays no part in it.  Please, just forget her existence until our return to Gondor."  
  


"What small comfort is mine to give, I give you freely," replied Legolas before Aragorn leaned over and kissed him hard.

**_**Though it may kill me to let you go when the journey is over.**_**

~*~

I'm all that I'll ever be

When you lay your hands over me

But don't go weak on me now

I know that it's weak

But God help me I need this

~Matchbox 20

~*~

IceFire: ::grabs nearest heavy object and throws it at Skye and Aurora::

Skye: Hey!

IceFire: ::death glare:: I want my other muses back…

Aurora: You got a chapter didn't you?

IceFire: He ended up being Aragorn's whore! That's so…so…

Aragorn: ::comes walking in:: Cliché? Unnecessary?  Not what you wanted to happen?

IceFire: Aragorn! ::glomps Aragorn::

Aragorn: Erm…get off…

IceFire: ::goes over to get a cookie for Aragorn and hands him one:: Good muse.

Skye: But what about…::looks in direction of closed door where Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir are that Aragorn just walked out of::

Aurora: Well he's not an Elf, and last time I checked seawater wasn't a *human* aphrodisiac…

::IceFire, Skye, and Aurora shrug::

Aragorn: What, you expected me to stay in there forever?  One of the benefits of immortality is the ability to do *that* ::looks pointedly at door:: for a longer time than humans, and in case you couldn't tell, I'm not an Elf - I was just raised by one.

Skye: So how long are they going to be in there?!

Aragorn: ::shrug::

IceFire: Well I want all of my muses back, so if they aren't out soon I'm sending one of you to go drag them out.  Don't look so smug…

::Skye and Aurora's eyes widen, Aragorn snickers::

IceFire: ::rolls eyes:: Sidekicks.  Anyways, don't forget to review everyone!


	10. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine aside from, well, the actual fic.  I gave a few of the characters lines from the movie just because I find them strangely amusing or just really like them… "Can you protect me from yourself?" I love that line! "Curse you, curse you and all the halflings!"

IceFire: ::looks vaguely upset:: Sorry for the delay.  My muses are mad at me, and I don't know why…::sigh::

Aragorn: You wrote a Star Wars fic!

IceFire: Oh, you had to bring that up.  Look, the damn thing was 460 words including the A/N, disclaimer, and all that other stuff.  Besides, I've already been yelled at on MSN, in email, and in person.

Elladan: But why would you do something like that?!

IceFire: ::evil grin:: It was begging to be written.  You saw that death scene in Episode 1!

Elrohir: You're obsessive.  

Legolas: Scary, isn't it?

IceFire: I really shouldn't be talking to you four right now.

::sidekicks proceed to look hurt::

Aragorn: Why?

IceFire: Because I don't like what ended up happening!  Legolas would *never* end up being Aragorn's whore like that!

Legolas: ::nods enthusiastically::

Aragorn: ::rubs numerous cuts and bruises:: Owch…Obviously the readers didn't like it very much either…  

IceFire: ::sticks tongue out at muses:: See!  Maybe I'll take Eugenides' suggestion and gag you…::evil laughter:: Death scene music, Ashe?  Now there's an idea…

Legolas: This is great.  First I act as if I've got no dignity, now I get to die!

Elrohir: Oh, gee, what fun.

Elladan: Hey, maybe you'll get to angst a lot in there too.  Sounds fun.

Aragorn:  Or maybe he can kill himself!

IceFire: ::looks offended::  You're all mocking me.

Legolas: Are we?

IceFire: -_-

Muses: ^_^

IceFire: They enjoy tormenting me, I swear.  My apologies for this chapter, it's not as good as it could be – but I'm going away from Tuesday until late Friday night and I wanted to post something.  I'll go back and revise it later, but my beta said it was postable.

Elrohir: Beta?

IceFire: I almost forgot!  Tons of thanks to Shir'ann, who is in the process of writing a completely brilliant fic starring all my sidekicks, for beta-ing and listening to all my random ideas.   Yay for her!

Elladan: You mean I actually get a role in a fic?  Wow…

IceFire: ::smirk:: And a rather interesting one at that…

Aragorn: [hurriedly]  Erm, we don't need to hear about that.

IceFire: ::sigh:: Fine.  Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed!  I *never* thought I'd get so many reviews – I feel so loved.  ^_^

Legolas: ::rolls eyes:: Oh just shut up and get on with the chapter already!

IceFire: ::mutter:: Fine.  

**_//word//_**=Aragorn's thoughts

**_**word**_**=Legolas's thoughts

~*~

"Ours is a long journey and your lady is far away.  You are only human Estel."

"What are you saying?"

**That while you may think you love me, when our quest is over you shall return to Gondor and Arwen while I go along to Mirkwood.  That this quest may be fatal, but not in the way you think…**

"Nothing.  I was simply thinking that if this keeps up, we may be in for many awkward apologies.  Arwen loves you enough to give up immortality for you, don't forget that."

"Legolas, Arwen is not here.  As you said, ours is a long journey and Arwen plays no part in it.  Please, just forget her existence until our return to Gondor."  
  


"What small comfort is mine to give, I give you freely," replied Legolas before Aragorn leaned over and kissed him hard.

**_**Though it may kill me to let you go when the journey is over.**_**

~*~

As the Fellowship prepared to leave Lorien, Legolas and Haldir held a final conference amidst the tree branches.

"For once you actually listened to me."

Legolas smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"You were right about one thing.  I may be in love, Haldir, but I doubt it is returned."

Haldir's gray-blue eyes changed from twinkly to concerned.

"I've seen Elves go down this path before, my friend.  Our kind love far too deeply for our own good; that is why grief can prove fatal.  I would not wish to lose you."

A rather forced laugh came from the younger Elf.

"I won't die for the Dunadan, Haldir."

**_**Or at least, I hope I won't…**_**

The two said their goodbyes as Legolas jumped gracefully into his boat and paddled away to rejoin his companions.

And so the Fellowship of the Ring left Laurelindorenan amidst the songs of the Lorien Elves.

_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:_

_Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew._

_Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,_

_And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree._

_Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,_

_In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion._

_There long golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,_

_While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears._

_O Lórien!  The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;_

_The leaves are falling in the stream; the River flows away._

_O Lórien! Too long have I dwelt upon this Hither Shore_

_And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor._

_But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,_

_What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?_

~*~

After many days of traveling, the Fellowship arrived and beached on Parth Galen.  Gimli went to go search for firewood; Sam, Merry, and Pippin slept; Frodo went for a walk; and Aragorn and Legolas sat deep in conversation regarding the path they were to take.

~*~

"It was dreadful what occurred in Moria, was it not?" asked Gimli, without precedence, when he came upon Frodo in the woods.  Assuming that his companion was referring to the loss of Gandalf, the halfling simply nodded and continue his walk.  There was an odd gleam in the dwarf's eyes that made him ill at ease.

"All those dwarves dead; that great city, abandoned," he continued.

The Ringbearer's intense, yet strangely innocent and sparkling, cobalt eyes (A/N: ::slaps self::) were suddenly filled with confusion and trouble.  "We shouldn't be dwelling on the events of the past, Gimli, for our quest lies ahead of us.  To the East.  Not back in Moria."

"But such a grievous harm occurred there.  Surely there is some way to avenge that injustice.  The Ring could do that, Frodo.  Why throw it away when it could right so many wrongs?"

"You are not yourself Gimli…The Ring must be destroyed, even if I must die to do it…There is no other way…"

"What chance do you think you have, young hobbit? They will find you. They will take the ring and you may beg for death before the end…"

Frodo's eyes widened as Gimli reached for the Ring and he ran, only to be chased by an axe-wielding dwarf corrupted by the One Ring.  Realizing his peril, the hobbit slipped on the Ring and disappeared.  The dwarf was outraged.

"I see your mind. You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the halflings!"

In his anger, he tripped and fell.  The shock knocked him back to his senses.

"Frodo…I'm sorry…What have I done?…Frodo?"

But his cries went unheard.

~*~

"Aragorn!"

The Ranger had come upon a panicked Ringbearer when he reached the Seat Of Seeing.

"The Ring – it has taken Gimli!"

"Where is the Ring?"

"Stay away!"

"Frodo, I swore to protect you…"

"Can you protect me from yourself?" asked Frodo, holding the Ring in the palm of his outstretched hand.  "Would you destroy it?"

Closing the halfling's hand over the Ring, he replied, "I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor."

The hobbit's eyes became less wary as he looked into the open face of the man kneeling before him.  "I know.  Look after the others, especially Sam.  He will not understand."  
  


Aragorn nodded, before noticing Sting glowing blue.

"Go on Frodo, run!"

The Ranger drew his sword as he leaped off the Seat of Seeing an swaggered toward the approaching Uruk-Hai, a defiant smirk on his face and his sword in the position of a warrior accepting a challenge.

~*~

The other 3 hobbits had woken up amidst battle cries and the snarls of the Uruks.  Noting that his master had not yet returned, Sam leapt up to go find him.

"Hide, young halflings!" cried Legolas, before notching an arrow in his bow and sprinting off toward the direction of the noise.

~*~

As Merry and Pippin found refuge in the hollow bowels of a tree, they spotted Frodo crouching behind a nearby tree.  

"Frodo! Over here!"

His only response was a shake of his curly head.  Realizing that their friend intended to leave them, the two hobbits ran out into the open to give him a chance to escape.

"Run, Frodo! Go!" hissed Merry, before calling out to the approaching Uruk-Hai, "Hey! You! Over here!"

Silently thanking his cousins, Frodo ran for the boats.  Just as it looked as if Merry and Pippin were going to be overwhelmed by the Uruks, Gimli came running into the clearing brandishing his axe.

"Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai-menu!" he cried.

~*~

At the Seat of Seeing, Legolas and Aragorn were standing amidst the bodies of fallen Uruks, panting and breathless; and Gimli's shouts reached even their ears.

"Gimli!"

They ran off to aid their companion.

~*~

IceFire: ::laughs evilly:: Cliffhangers are such fun!

Elladan: I thought you loved your reviewers!

IceFire: I do!  I do! That is why, before you all start yelling at me, I'll just put the author's notes in a new chapter. 


	11. Another Author's Note (Sorry!)

IceFire: Told you I was giving a new chapter of author's notes.  ::clears throat:: Now, we are gathered here today for me to discuss the future of this fic.

Legolas: ::looks up from outline that he somehow got a copy of:: This can't be right…chapter 11 starts where chapter 10 left off, but chapter 11 takes place at Pelennor Fields?

IceFire: Well, yeah…

Elrohir and Elladan: YAY! We appear!

IceFire: ::nods::

Aragorn: But, what about all that searching for Merry and Pippin?  And the Rohirrim? And…::looks over at Legolas::…all those nights in the wilderness?!

IceFire: ::sighs:: Will someone please tell my why I got the most bizarre muses in canon…

Elrohir: ::shakes head:: Humans are strange creatures…

Legolas: Are you calling me a human? ::looks very offended::

Elrohir: No…

Legolas: Good.

Aragorn: And what is wrong with humans!?

IceFire: Yeah!

::Elves laugh::

::IceFire and Aragorn look offended::

IceFire: Okay, no species rivalry.  I need to survey my readers now, so silence you four!

Elladan: No, they like us!

IceFire: ::grumble:: Why they do is beyond me…Anyways, as for what happened to, well, the entire plotline for The Two Towers…

Legolas: You really do have to redo it.  It doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out what's going to happen in the next chapter, and that can have a considerable effect on the plot…

Elrohir: And there are so many opportunities for them to angst in!

IceFire: ::shoots Elrohir an odd look:: What is it with you and angst lately?  ::shrugs:: Whatever, as long as you inspire me.  As for next chapter, I suppose I may as well just pretend everyone knows what's going to happen.  Gimli doesn't really do much of anything!  He's not at the Last Debate (or whatever it was called – with Aragorn, the twins, Eomer, and Imrahil I think), he doesn't do any of the tracking or anything…Frankly, he can be lifted very easily.

Aragorn: That's mean!  That's an entire book you've cut out now, *and* a main character!

IceFire: ::mutters unhappily:: I'll have flashbacks, okay?  Happy now?

Aragorn: Not really…

Legolas: No…

Twins: Yes…

IceFire: Why did I even ask?  It's *my* fic, if I want to go right to Pelennor Fields after the next chapter, I will! So nyah! ::sticks tongue out at sidekicks::

Elrohir: And my wonderful plot changing line!

::Elrohir is promptly thwapped by IceFire, Aragorn, Legolas, and Elladan::

IceFire: Memo to self: Do not give Elrohir any more main parts after this…

Elrohir: ::looks very smug:: Too late for that…::dangles copy of an as-of-yet-untitled fic in front of IceFire::…I'm a main character in this one…

IceFire: ::swears viciously under her breath::

Aragorn: I don't like that fic…

Legolas: Neither do I…

Elladan: I do!

Aragorn and Legolas: Author's pet!

IceFire: ::smirks:: I happen to like that fic a lot…You obliged for once!

Elladan: ::best angelic face:: 

IceFire: ::hands Elladan a cookie::  Though I see why the other muses don't like it…::receives death glares from other 3 muses:: But I got everything I wanted…especially that whole 'Aragorn being a jealous, possessive, bastard' thing…

Aragorn: ::reaches for Anduril, but realizes he doesn't have it::

Legolas: She took our weapons away ages ago, you actually thought she'd give them back?

IceFire: ::laughs evilly::

::Sidekicks all look upset and give long-suffering sighs::

IceFire: Well, I would've given them back if I could trust you…

::innocent woodland-animal eyes from muses::

IceFire:…but I don't.

::sidekicks look disappointed and proceed to swear at length in Elvish::

IceFire: What?!  I'm not all that happy with you four right now!

Elrohir: And why not?

IceFire: [sarcastically]  Why, I just love the idea of Legolas as Aragorn's whore.  It's _so_ in character, and _just_ the sort of thing that's so believable…

Legolas: I don't like it either.  

IceFire: See!

Elladan: Hey, you wrote it.

IceFire: That doesn't necessarily mean I like it.  Great, now I have a _huge _case of writer's block because I have to dig myself out of my own grave!  I don't want him being acting that way, I don't want everyone as OOC as they seem to be ending up; frankly, I don't like most of what I have.  

Elrohir: Are you ever happy?

Aragorn:  She's not.  

IceFire: Not usually.  But why doesn't anyone tell me when my fics start to go bad?!

Legolas: They could be worse…at least they're not as awful as those Harry Potter ones…

IceFire: ::eye twitch:: Don't.  Even.  Go there.  

::sidekicks smirk::

IceFire:  Anyone reading this, do NOT, under any circumstance, read my HP fanfiction.  It's _awful_.  I can't _believe_ I wrote it.  

Elladan: You say that about almost everything you write.

IceFire: Well, I don't like most of what I write.  This was the one fic I was rather proud of, but the damn thing started going downhill!  I can't just _stop_ writing it!

Elrohir: You could…I'm sure you're perfectly capable of it…

IceFire: But I don't _want _to.

Legolas: Then revise it.

IceFire: Smart! ::hands Legolas a cookie:: Well then, expect a slight delay in the next chapter.  First of all, I'll be on a school this week from Tuesday 'till Friday (5/7-5/10), so no updates then – when I get back I'll edit and post the revised chapters.  Good?  Bad?

Aragorn:  Hmm, could that be a not-so-subtle hint to review?

IceFire: ::looks angelic:: Why…of course not…


	12. The Thorn Twists In Your Side

A/N: We all know what happens in this chapter, don't we? It was giving me the absolute hardest time (part of the reason this chapter took me so long) and I eventually just gave up. It may or may not be elaborated on when I post the revised version. 

~*~ 

Despite their best efforts, Aragorn and Legolas had been unable to reach Gimli in time. And now they watched as their companion plunged over the Falls of Rauros. 

Days passed as the two trekked over the plains, never mentioning what had passed between them, though the memory hung unspoken in the air, threatening the remainder of companionship they possessed; until one night when Legolas could no longer take it and at last broke their unmade promise not to bring up anything that could tear them apart. 

"This isn't working, Aragorn," he finally spoke. 

The ranger looked up from tending the fire with a furrowed brow, confusion and doubt warring for dominance in his stormy eyes. "What isn't working?" 

Legolas continued, his voice laden with unshed tears and long-contained anger. "This!" he cried, gesturing with his hand to emphasize his words. "The tension, the friction, the constant disaster just waiting to happen. The fact that no matter how much we'd like to pretend otherwise, something _did_ happen between us. And that something is going to kill us eventually if we don't deal with it at some point!" He paused, panting, and tried to catch his breath. "We both are fully aware of what happened, and I don't know what it was that came over me to make me behave as such. But I can't do it, Aragorn, I honestly can't." 

Aragorn simply stared, speechless, at Legolas. He'd witnessed the anger of the Prince of Mirkwood, but never before had it been directed towards him. This wasn't happening, couldn't be happening. 

"But..." 

Legolas had turned his head away, apparently engrossed in the pattern of dirt on the ground to avoid having to meet Aragorn's eyes, but he abruptly looked up, sending a cloud of hair flying over his shoulders at the sudden movement. 

"But what, Aragorn? Everything that's happened with the two of us was a mistake! Though the cause remains a mystery, I behaved foolishly, and I refuse to let any others suffer because of a mistake on my part." 

"Legolas!" The brief war between Aragorn's emotions was over, pain and fear being the victors. "Wait! I lo --" 

The elf's eyes flashed azure flames, rendering Aragorn mute and pinning him to where he stood. "You _don't_ love me, Aragorn! That's what our problem is! You only think you love me, same as I thought I loved you! But it's not love, Aragorn, trust me. You love Arwen, and it is no more than a sign of the quest taking its toll that you have come to believe otherwise." Legolas' voice softened so that it sounded almost sad as he moved forward and gently caressed Aragorn's cheek, running slender fingers over the rugged curves and harsh stubble of the man's jawbone. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain and doubt. I'm sorry if I've ruined any chance Arwen had for happiness; because all she wants is you and she may not be able to have that any longer. More than anything, I'm sorry for making you believe I loved you." 

And Legolas was sorry, far more than he would let on. For lying to one of the only people he had ever loved. For throwing it in his face when that person offered his heart. For causing Aragorn's mask to break and being forced to see the hurt in his eyes, because despite his best efforts Legolas was unable to tear his gaze away. For letting Aragorn fall victim to the same ailment he'd seen so many of his compatriots fall to - the mistaking of a need for someone, anyone to make them forget the chaos around them for love. But what he was most sorry for was destroying any chance of happiness for three beings - Arwen, Aragorn, and himself. 


End file.
